A Lost Love
by XxBlades-of-bloodxX
Summary: In this story, Kikyo puts a curse on Inuyasha and Kagome thinks she not needed and goes back to her time but Inuyasha doesn't chase after her...
1. The Curse

1

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said while jumping up from the well. "Welcome back, did you get everything you needed?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Kagome replied. There was a long silence and the wind blew softly. "Well I'm gonna go to Kaede's hut and find everyone else." Kagome said to break the silence. "Okay." he said worriedly. Kagome walked away while Inuyasha sat down. He heard the leaves rustling and looked only to find Kikyo, the priestess. "K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned himself. "Oh, how I've waited for you to be alone." Kikyo said in a cheerful voice. She walked closer to him. She embraced him,"Kikyo" he said softly. Suddenly she kissed him. A nasty taste flowed through Inuyasha's mouth. She pushed him away from her. The soul collectors surrounded her and carried her away. Inuyasha kept calling her name. He wiped his mouth trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. He walked back to the hut. He needed to ask Sango something about the substance on his lips.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the hut. "Yes?" She replied. "I have to ask you something alone." Inuyasha ask ominously. "Okay." she replied softly. Kagome looked a bit disturbed. "You can't tell anybody about what I'm about to tell you." he said trying to reassure himself. "Okay, I promise." She replied. " When Kagome left to go to the hut, Kikyo found me by the tree. She kissed me and she had a potion of some sort on her lips. It tasted disgusting, and I think it may be poison." Inuyasha informed her. She nodded her head, "It's not poison, it's a spell. She put a curse on you and I'm guessing it's that you will be bound to her until you find someone who you care about more." Sango said seriously. "Oh" is all he said. Sango walked away slowly. The sky suddenly got dark. He looked up and saw rain clouds. In a matter of seconds, it started pouring. He ran under the Sacred Tree to keep from getting even more wet.


	2. Sad Kagome, alone in the world

1

When it stopped raining, it was dark out. He started to walk home but he noticed someone behind the tree. Kikyo walked from out of the shadows. Inuyasha just stood there petrified. He could move away from her, he kept walking toward her. She embraced him like she did earlier. He couldn't fight it. Back at the hut Kagome walked back and forth waiting for him to come back. She kept muttering to herself. Soon she took off to go find him. She walked toward the Sacred Tree and saw him with Kikyo. Without being noticed she jumped behind a tree. She watched them as they embraced each other. "Inuyasha, I can't live without you, please stay with me forever." Kikyo said sadly. "I will stay with you for the rest of my life, you're the one I've always loved." He said hugging her more tightly. Kagome gasped quietly while Inuyasha started to kiss Kikyo. Kagome had seen enough. She felt awful, she ran back to the hut. She walked inside trying to hold back her tears. Sango looked at her sadly. Sango ran over to her and hugged her. "It's okay, you can just cry." Sango said while comforting her. Kagome burst into tear and Sango stood there right next to her. Inuyasha walked in and Kagome stopped crying. They looked at him like nothing was wrong. "I'm gonna go to bed." Kagome said with a little bit of anger in her voice. Sango just kept staring at Inuyasha but with a sad face. "What?" Inuyasha questioned her. She just shook her head, "Nothing, I'm going to bed." Sango said while walking over to her bed.

Kagome woke up after she heard Inuyasha take off. She decided that she wasn't needed anymore and started packing her stuff. When she was ready she walked to the well, but on her way there she saw Inuyasha by the tree with Kikyo again. This time she didn't hide she walked right past him. He turned around and looked at her blankly. She reached the well and looked back but he wasn't there. Tears streamed down her face while she jumped down into the well. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away from him and chased after her but she was already gone. He jumped in the well but nothing happened. He couldn't travel to her time anymore.


	3. A Tragic Accident

1

Inuyasha slowly walked back to Kaede's hut. He saw Sango just sitting down, she looked up at him and noticed that he had been sobbing. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sango questioned him. "Kagome's gone for good, I can't go get her either. The well won't let me through" he said in a sad voice. "Oh" She replied sadly. Tears began to stream down Inuyasha's face again. He sat down and covered his face, so Sango couldn't see him crying. Then he got up and walked out of the house. He ran to the well and sat there. He waited for days even when it was raining he didn't move from beside the well. Sango would bring him food so he wouldn't starve. Sango felt so bad for Inuyasha but she knew there was nothing she could do to help.

Kagome was living her normal life again without the worry of missing school. Every time her mom asked her when she's leaving again, Kagome would just say, "Where?" Kagome didn't remember Inuyasha, he had been erased from her mind but Inuyasha was thinking about her constantly. "Mom, I feel like something is missing from me but I don't know what it is." Kagome said one gloomy day. "Maybe it's because you haven't seen Inuyasha in a long time." her mom said while preparing dinner. "Whose Inuyasha? I've never met anyone with the name Inuyasha!" Kagome said growing angry. Her mom just sighed. She would cry for someone she didn't remember and she didn't know why either.

One day after it rained Kagome saw Byou up on the roof. When she tried to climb up there, her hand slipped and she fell off the roof. She was rushed to the hospital. She was unconscious for several hours, and Inuyasha kept feeling vibes throughout his body. She finally woke up from her mother's crying. "M-mom?" Kagome said weakly. "Kagome! Your okay." Her mom said while hugging her. As she slowly healed, that name kept coming up. "Inuyasha" is what she kept saying over and over again in her mind. Every detail was coming back to her now. She remembered Miroku being slapped by Sango and her saying "sit" to Inuyasha. Suddenly tears of joy and sadness fell off of her chin. She wanted to go back, she wanted to forgive him for all the things that he had done to hurt her. "I must go back!" Kagome shouted in

the middle of dinner. Everyone just stared at her, happy the she got her memories back.

On the other side of time, Inuyasha was still sitting by the

well. He couldn't cry anymore, he wanted to give up but his heart wouldn't let him. He forgot all about Kikyo, he just wanted Kagome to be with him, for him to hold her in his arms just once more. It began to rain and a cool breeze was coming in. Inuyasha was shivering in his cold wet clothes. "Aaaachoo!" Inuyasha started to sneeze. Sango heard him and forced him inside. Inuyasha was sick both emotionally and physically. Inuyasha hadn't slept for days and he passed out in a second. Sango just giggled, although she missed Miroku. He had gone to training in the mountains.

Kagome opened

the doors to the well. It was freezing in there but she didn't care she ran over to the well and jumped in. Like Inuyasha, she could pass through anymore. She had forgotten that she threw the last jewel she had out the window and didn't know where it went. She sat at the bottom of the well starting to pout. After a long 5 minuets, she climbed out of the well and dragged herself up to her room. As she laid down on her bed, she held her head, "Ow, my head still hurts." she whined as she got up. Her headache reminded her of the Sacred tree and how she communicated with Inuyasha through it before. She ran to the tree and started talking to it. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Are you there?!" Kagome asked frantically. No response. She sat down by the tree and slept by it. In the middle of the night, Kagome's mom put a blanket over Kagome so she wouldn't freeze.


	4. The long wait

1

Kagome woke up the next morning, she was trembling with fear from the dream she had. "What a weird dream, it was that I couldn't go back to the Feudal Era." Kagome muttered to herself. she the realized that it wasn't a dream, it actually happened. She started talking to the tree again but still there were no answers. She couldn't stand it any longer, she couldn't live without him. _"Inuyasha, why won't you come and get me? Is it something I did? Please come and get me. I'm all alone without you!" _She would think in her head as she leaned against the tree.

Inuyasha was okay now and he wanted to go back to the well. As he was walking, he heard someone crying by the tree. He ran over to it, but no one was there. "Inuyasha, speak to me. I'm helpless without you!" The voice inside the tree said in a sad voice. He remembered the voice, "K-Kagome?!" He said with some excitement in his voice. She stopped sobbing, "Inuyasha? You're here?" Kagome spoke softly. "Yes, I'm here, but why didn't you come back?" Inuyasha said with caution. "I couldn't, I don't have a shard." Kagome said sadly. " Why didn't you come and get me? I was hoping you would but you never did, I thought you didn't love me anymore." Kagome hesitated. "The well rejected me, I wanted to get you so I could apologize for hurting you." he explained. "I didn't remember you after I returned home, you were like a dream to me. I did remember anything that happened in that time, until I fell of my roof, that made my memory come back." she said in a warm voice. "Well, I couldn't stop thinking of you! I sat by the well for weeks, hoping you would come back." He replied. "I thought you were in love with Kikyo again." Kagome said with jealousy in her voice. " After you left I forgot all about Kikyo, I wanted you not her, you're the one I love." He said softly. Kagome gasped. "What is it?" He asked. " I sense a jewel shard." Kagome spoke swiftly. "I was never able to sense it before but now I can." Kagome said softly. "Oh, well you should go find it. I'll wait here until you get back." he said protectively. "Ok, I'll be back." Kagome said while getting up and running toward the shard. She ran down until she was on the street and car swerved so they wouldn't hit her. She kept running until she reached Hojo's house. "Man, why did it have to be his house?" Kagome sighed under her breath while walking up to his door and knocking on it. Hojo answered it, " Oh, Hi Kagome, what brings you here?" He said sweetly. " did you stop by my house anytime this month?" Kagome questioned him. "Yes, why?" He said sounded a bit confused. " While you were there, did you by chance find a piece of something that looked like a jewel?" Kagome said trying not make it sound weird. "Yes, I was a pretty piece of glass so I picked it up and thought of giving it to you in case it was important." He said smartly. "Well I do need it, so can I please have it?" Kagome asked him. "Sure wait here" he said while walking into a different room. Kagome then felt the shard moving closer. "Here you go, have a nice day." he said happily. " You too!" she yelled back as she ran back to her house.

Kagome arrived at her house and she was sweaty and tired from running so much. She collapsed by the tree. "I'm back" She said between her gasps for air. "Ok, now go to the well and jump in!" Inuyasha said impatiently. No reply. "K-Kagome?" he said sounding a bit worried. He then had realized that she fell asleep from all her exhaustion. That made him a bit sad that he won't get it see her for another few hours. Inuyasha got up and dragged himself back to Kaede's Hut. " I guess since Kagome get to sleep for a little bit she won't mind if I rest too." Inuyasha said to himself tiredly. Finally Inuyasha laid down on the floor and feel asleep. Sango then walked into the room and thinking, _" That silly Inuyasha"_ and walking away while giggling.

"Inu-Inuyasha? Are you there?" Kagome said tiredly. No answer. " I guess he was tired too, I guess I'll just surprise him." Kagome said happily. Kagome jetted into her house collecting whatever she needed. She was running back and forth and her mom was just staring at her like she was crazy. Kagome had finally gotten all her stuff and she was soo tired, but she couldn't fall asleep again. She needed to see Inuyasha. She walked toward the well and her mom followed her to make sure nothing happened to her. "Are you gonna be alright?" Her mom asked carefully. "Yeah. I'll be fine plus I'm with Inuyasha." She called back while jumping down the well. Nothing happened. She realized she had forgotten the jewel shard on her dresser. She ran as fast as she could to get it. She came back and picked up all the stuff she had dropped. "Okay, now I'm ready." Kagome said patiently. "Okay, bye honey!" Her mom said while Kagome jumped down the well once more. There was a blue flashing light and Kagome felt like she was flying. Kagome was really happy, she hasn't been this happy since she met Inuyasha. She appeared in the well again. As she climbed up she saw that she was in a forest. "I'm back." she whispered under her breath.


	5. True Faith?

1

As Kagome climbed out of the well, being clumsy, she slipped and fell to the ground. "What a way to remember coming back to this place. "She said while rubbing her aching head. She stumbled to her feet trying to keep herself from falling again. She stared at the forest for a long time before walking again. She stopped again at the Sacred Tree. She walked over and touched the spot where Inuyasha was pinned to it. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She couldn't help the thought of seeing Inuyasha again after so long. She started walking to Kaede' s hut without stopping. She started blushing at the way Inuyasha would react when he saw her. She got a sense then, the wind was acting strange. Suddenly Kagura flew from the sky from her "feather." Kagome was frightened. "I've come to take your jewel shard." Kagura said with impudence. "I can't let you have it. It's the only way I'll be able to get home!" Kagome said with fury. Kanna came from behind Kagura and cast a spell on Kagome. She fell to the ground with weakness, then she blacked out. " She really thinks she can get by without handing over the jewel shard?" Kagura said while picking the tiny shard up. Then her and Kanna flew away.

Inuyasha opened his eyes sensing something. He could smell Kagome's scent, but very slightly. He ran outside yelling her name, "Kagome, Kagome? Where are you?" He said with worry. He came to the point where her scent was the strongest. He found Kagome's ribbon that was on her school uniform. It also had Sesshomaru's scent on it. " Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled at the thought of Kagome in Sesshomaru's hands. Sesshomaru was a demon who didn't like humans, although he let them hang around him. Inuyasha was furious and began to run to her scent, but he had to hurry because her scent was fading, fast.

Kagome

woke up to the sound of the rushing wind. When she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru? What do you want with me?" She asked demandingly. "I just ask of you one small favor and I will return you to your half demon 'lover'" he said calmly. " I need you to find Rin for me. She ran away after she saw me kill a human. She was screaming in terror, but I couldn't stop it was like something took over my body. I had an urge for blood." he said with sadness, Kagome just looked at him with terror. "Well what makes you think I'm gonna even help you?" Kagome said stubbornly. "Your reward is your pathetic life." He said with confidence. They reached a cave, "This is where you will sleep. I will bring you your food." he instructed. Kagome just stared at him furiously.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha kept

running, but then he lost her scent._ " Sesshomaru must have covered up her scent." _Inuyasha thought while clenching his fist. Inuyasha was getting worried that he might never see Kagome again. He wished he hadn't hurt her, and that she went back. He tilt his head down and started to cry, then he lifted up again, "I can't just give on hope now, if I was in trouble Kagome wouldn't give up until she found me." Inuyasha said quietly to himself. "If Kagome was here, I would tell her how I felt about the times we spent together and the adventures we shared. I didn't mean to hurt her, I wanted her love me." Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked slowly down the dirt road.

Kagome was getting angry because she couldn't move from the cave without Sesshomaru. "This isn't good" Kagome whined. "Inuyasha better be coming to save me, I don't want to wind up dead." Kagome said sounded a bit scared. Kagome looked down and saw a small child running through the valley. When the child got closer, Kagome saw her face and shouted, "Rin! Up here! It's me Kagome." The little girl looked up and smiled while running up the mountain. "Kagome, what are you doing here?" Rin asked eagerly. " I'm here to take you back to Sesshomaru." Kagome said while sitting down. Rin looked at her frantically, "I don't want to go back!" Rin shouted. "Not after what I saw him do to a human! I was screaming in horror and he wouldn't stop killing poor innocent humans." Rin said with tears dripping off her face. "Did you ever think that Sesshomaru was possessed?" Kagome asked calmly. Rin wiped the tears from her face, and looked up at Kagome with hope. " He told me that he couldn't control himself. He didn't want to kill those people." Kagome explained. "He didn't?" Rin asked softly. "Nope, in fact he's miserable without you." Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru walked in, "Rin?" Sesshomaru asked happily. "Sesshomaru!" Rin said while she ran up and hugged him. Kagome was about to cry but she held the tears back. " Come on, I'll take you to a nearby village." he said to Kagome.

Inuyasha

finally picked up Kagome's scent. It seemed as if it was everywhere. He ran toward the scent and arrived at a village. It was a village not too far from the well. He knew for some reason that she'd be here but he didn't know exactly. He followed the scent for hours and seemed to be going around in circles, in fact he was."Aw, this is hopeless, she could be any where by now!" Inuyasha said hopelessly. _" It's like she's running from me" _Inuyasha thought sadly. _"Like she doesn't want me and is falling for some other guy." _Inuyasha sat down and thought for about 5 minuets before getting up and walking again._ " I love Kagome, I've loved her ever since she saved me from a horrible. I just hope she still feels the same way" _Inuyasha cried just thinking about that. "Will I ever get to see you again, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.


	6. Poor Kagome

Kagome felt a sudden chill through her body, it felt as if Inuyasha was near. She was walking around the village and kept hearing a echoing voice inside her head, "_ He's here! Go find him, he needs you and you him too!" _the voice Kagome's head kept reminding her. Kagome clenched her fist, "Where is he?!" she screamed out of nowhere. A sense sparked her, she sensed a jewel shard, n_ot one _but three. _"I have to find him soon, if I don't Naraku will get the shards!" _Kagome thought as she started to ran toward the jewel shard. She got closer and closer, and suddenly two people jumped in the air, "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped in happiness. "Kagome!" he replied. "Koga?" Kagome said to the other person with the jewel shards. Inuyasha started growling of course."Kagome, you've been gone so long, where have you been?" Koga said while running up to her and holding her hands. He looked over at Inuyasha, "What did you do?!" Koga questioned Inuyasha. "Why ya gotta blame it on me!" Inuyasha said while clenching his fist. "Well you're to blame" Koga said quietly. "What did you say?!" Inuyasha said with fury. "Boys! Please stop this fighting." Kagome said sounding annoyed. "Fine." They said at the same time. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and embraced her tightly, " I missed you so much, I thought I wasn't gonna see you again." Inuyasha said while starting to cry. "I wouldn't live without you." Kagome said softly. Koga turned around sadly and took off.

"Kagome! You're back!" Sango said while running up and hugging Kagome. "Did Miroku come back yet?" Kagome asked cheerfully. "No." Sango said calmly. "Don't worry Sango, He'll come back for you. I just know it." Kagome said trying to comfort her. "Thanks Kagome, You're a good friend." Sango said happily. Kagome walked over to the river and sat there playing with the water. "I'm so glad that I came back." Kagome said to herself. "Meow!" Kirara ran up beside Kagome and rubbing her leg. "Glad to see you again too, Kirara." she said while petting her. Kirara transformed and caught fish from the river so that Kagome could cook dinner. "You're hungry, huh?" Kagome said softly. "Meow!" Kirara replied. Kagome made a fire and cooked the fish. She and Kirara ate the fish and Kirara fell asleep on Kagome's lap. Kagome petted her until she fell asleep while watching the sunset. After a few hours, Kirara woke up to a noise from the tree. She started growling and woke up Kagome. "What is it, Kirara?" Kagome said sleepily. "If I can't have you no one can!" a familiar voice said. "Koga?" Kagome said surprisingly. Suddenly Kagome felt a sword stab her through the shoulder. Koga ran off because Kirara attacked him. Kagome pulled the sword from her shoulder and tried to scream for help but she was to weak. "Kirara carry me to Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly. Kirara ran over to her and pick her up. "Inu-Inuyasha." Kagome tried to said loud enough to wake him. He woke in an instant. "What's the matter, Kagome. I can smell blood all over you and Kirara." Inuyasha said frantically. " I need you to wake up Kaede. I'm bleeding like crazy." Kagome said calmly.

"Kagome are ye feeling better?" Kaede said softly. "Yeah, I'm holding up fine." Kagome said weakly. "Okay, ye just rest up now, child." she comforted Kagome. Inuyasha walked in, "Kagome, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Inuyasha said sadly. "It's not your fault, there was nothing you could do about it." Kagome said carefully. "Yes there was! If I had kept a closer eye on you this wouldn't have happened!" Inuyasha said demandingly. "I was the one who wondered off! For the last time it's not your fault!" Kagome yelled back. "Dammit Kagome, don't argue,it's all my fault!" Inuyasha insisted. " No it's not!" Kagome argued. Inuyasha just walked out furiously. Sango walked in with curiosity on her face. "Me and Inu got into a fight " Kagome said softly. "It's not his fault I got hurt, It's mine." Kagome said calmly. "It'll be okay." Sango said before grabbing her weapon and running out of the house. "This sucks!" Kagome screamed before passing out.

A few weeks later, Kagome was feeling better then ever. "Finally, some fresh air." Kagome said while stretching. "I'm gonna take a bath in the spring, wanna come?" Kagome said to Sango. "Sure, I haven't taken one in days!" Sango said excitedly. They sat in the warm spring and talked about what they would plan for Miroku's return. Suddenly they heard a movement in the trees. Kagome screamed and Sango said, " Show yourself!" Miroku jumped out of the bushes making the girls scream louder. " Hey, I'm not a pervert anymore!" Miroku said calmly. "What do you explain you peeping while we're taking a bath?!" Sango screamed. They started throwing rocks and stocks at him, making him runaway. The got dressed and ran after him. Sango tackled him and hugged him, but he was shaking because he thought Sango was gonna kill him. Being Miroku, he couldn't keep his hand off of Sango hips. When he stood up he had a slap mark on his face. Kagome giggle and Miroku just looked at her furiously. " What's all that noise?" Inuyasha said while walking over to them group. "Oh, look who's back, so how many girls did you flirt with up in the mountains?" Inuyasha said smartly. "Sit!" Kagome said furiously. Miroku laughed sarcastically. Sango just glared at him. "Looks like someone is feeling better." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sango, I missed you a lot." Miroku said while embracing her by the Sacred Tree. "I really missed you too. I thought you weren't gonna come back." Sango said sadly. "I would do anything t o see you again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Miroku said calmly. Sango giggled. Miroku looked deep into Sango's brown eyes. Sango kissed him passionately. From a distance, Kagome was spying on them. "Aw! That's so romantic!" Kagome said excitedly. "Heh!" is all Inuyasha said. Kagome just glared at him. Sango and Miroku feel asleep in each other's arms."I wish somebody was as romantic as them!" Kagome said sounding annoyed. Inuyasha had fallen asleep.


End file.
